Arizona
by ParisLove9
Summary: Years have passed since the plane crash, and since Callie moved away after leaving Arizona and life in Seattle hasn't been the same since. New couples, new children, breakups, deaths, and more has changed everyone and made Arizona need a break. (Callie and Arizona)(Alex and Jo)(April and Avery)(Meredith and Derek)(Amelia and Addison)(Bailey and Ben)
1. What happened

Arizona had everything she had ever wanted, she was a world renowned pediatric surgeon, a wonderful mother to her daughter Sofia and a happily married wife to Callie Torres. She had it all, she was so happy..key word being was. Everything changed when she got in an awful plane crash, two friends dead and the rest injured...Arizona was never the same again. She learned to live with one leg, work and be a mother too but being a wife was its own struggle to Arizona. Callie seemed to want Arizona to be the happy, full of joy girl she used to be...but Arizona didn't see how that would ever be possible when her life had changed so much, and her relationship with Callie started to crumble under her because of this. After a few months Callie and Arizona separated, and Callie took Sofia to New York with her when she moved for a new job. Arizona tried to fight in court for her daughter, but lost miserably to Callie. Callie however wasn't heartless, and made a deal with Arizona. Sofia would live with Callie during the school year and with Arizona during the summer and on breaks. Arizona wanted more time with her daughter, but couldn't really do anything about it so she agreed to what Callie offered.

Years have passed and Arizona still lives in Seattle, working at Grey-Sloan memorial hospital with her friends. She lives in the same apartment, which she now shares with Alex Karev, and she still works the same job, pediatric surgeon. Life in Seattle has been pretty crazy recently, lots going on. Bailey and Ben are married, raising their son and also getting ready for the arrival of their daughter who is due to arrive next week. Meredith and Derek live in their dream home, raising their five kids. Zola, Bailey, Elis, Emma and Alex. Amelia and Addison got married two months ago, and are just the cutest dream couple ever still living in their honeymoon life. Avery and April are married, but separated due to some drama Arizona couldn't keep up with. Christina is living her dream life, head of cardio and living with Meredith. Owen died in a horrible car accident while trying to save others, Richard had a heart attack and died and Jo has been in a coma for the last few months after she went into surgery for a minor operation. And Alex...well Alex hasn't been doing anything much recently. After Jo's surgery, he stopped working, moved in with Arizona and starting spending most of his days sleeping and drinking and his nights crying and waking Arizona up.

Life in Seattle has been a lot to handle, with so many deaths, births and drama Arizona has found everything hard to deal with and has decided she needs to get away from it all. She is leaving for New York next week to be with Sofia.


	2. Remembering hurts, so does forgetting

"Alex, wake up!" Arizona yelled as she passed an asleep Alex on the couch, curled in a ball and surrounded by empty bottles. This sight was normal for Arizona recently, Alex hadn't moved from that spot in days and she yelled this every morning but Alex actually listening never happened. She made her way to the kitchen and started to make some coffee, until she caught herself in the reflection on the fridge. She was a mess, not dressed and no makeup, not even a little smile to be seen...she didn't even recognize this girl. She hadn't for some time now, but she avoided her reflection and tried to ignore her thoughts. She could feel herself starting to remember...when things were good, when she loved who she was and she loved her life, she could feel the tears start to form as the memories never felt good for her. She hated thinking of Callie and Sofia, not because she didn't love them but because her life would never be the same again, because she knew they were happy without her and she was here sad and living with Alex, who couldn't even talk without stumbling his words anymore. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts and memories from her mind and then on with her day.

Arizona's day was pretty normal, she went to work where she took care of sick kids and babies. She had lunch and listened to April complain about Avery, she watched Amelia and Addison kiss and act like teenagers and she even got to see Meredith fall asleep at the table, so tired because her kids had been sick all week and kept her up all night. Nothing special happened, no crazy cases, no fun gossip, no cool stories to bring to New York when she left in five days. Arizona was ready to go home, she was ready to go to bed and honestly just never wake up, she left the hospital and made her way home.

It was dark as she opened the door, she tossed her bag on the table as she walked, closing the door behind her. She slipped out of her shoes, and just left them behind her as she kept walking. She passed the couch, noticing Alex wasn't there, probably moved to his bed she assumed. She was too tired to check, going straight to her room and closing the door behind her. She sluggishly walked to her bed, falling down onto it her eyes already closed as she hit the mattress. Her eyes opened as she heard a voice, it was Alex as he entered her room.

"Hi" he muttered, standing over Arizona as she didn't even kind of sit up to look at him.

"What is it?" Arizona asked "Out of alcohol again?"

"No, that's not...I just wanted to tell you" He stopped before finishing, slowly sitting beside Arizona, his eyes finding hers as they barely stayed open.

"What Alex?" She asked, sounding annoyed "I'm tired, I want to sleep so just go already"

"Callie called" Alex said, Arizona sitting up as the words hit her ears. "She told me that..."

"What!?" Arizona's eyes were bugging out of her head as she waited

"She doesn't think you, she doesn't want you to...she said don't come." Alex whispered, Arizona's heart felt like it had broke right then and there. Callie didn't want her to come, she couldn't see Sofia then, she couldn't be with her family.

"No, she wouldn't..we agreed, Sofia...I'm her mom" Arizona cried, her breathing becoming rapid and her eyes blurring with tears. "It's been...I haven't...Six months, I'm her mom she..she needs me"

"Arizona" Alex reached for her hand, "breath"

"I'm her mom, I'm her mom" Arizona's face was red as she cried out, Alex trying to calm her down. "I'm her mom..." she fell into Alex, who held onto her tight.

"I know" Alex's hand rubbing her back gently as she cried into his chest "I know that."


	3. I might be naked

Arizona awoke to a room filled with bottles, Alex asleep beside her and the scent of booze on her breath. She sluggishly began to get up, kicking the bottles from her path as she went to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror, her eyes filled with gunk, and her hair a mess. She had let herself fall apart last night after Alex had told her she was no longer welcome in New York. She drank more than she ever had before and passed out with Alex, her memory was hazy and her eyes were blood shot. She turned the water on in her shower, slipping out of her clothes she hopped into a nice warm stream of water, her body tensed as she had hazy flashbacks of Callie, in this shower...naked and covered in soap, dripping wet. Her eyes bugged out of her head at the thought of this, It had been years and she was over Callie, but the thought of her lips on hers and her body pressed against Callie's was seaming to break that progress. She shook the thought from her mind as she wrapped a towel around herself and headed to the kitchen. She began to make coffee when someone banged on her door. Arizona walked to the door and slowly opened it, Cristina was standing there.

"Umm hi" Arizona smiled awkwardly "Why are you at my door at 8am?"

"You called me last night, told me you wanted a drive to work. You sounded wasted so I decided to be nice and actually come. Why aren't you dressed?" Cristina looked Arizona up and down.

"Oh...I don't remember. Whatever I'll go get dressed, you can have some coffee if you like." Arizona closed the door as Cristina entered her home.

"Is Devil Spawn home?" Cristina asked

"Yeah, in my bed"

"Oh" Cristina smiled "Didn't know you rode pole...kind of thought you were, you know into the V"

"Oh my god Cristina! No!" Arizona screamed, letting herself drop the only thing keeping her from not being naked. "I don't like Alex, not like that." Cristina's eyes locked onto Arizona's very naked body, feeling more happy about the situation than she thought she would be. Arizona then realized that she was fully nude in front of her ex wives old roommate.

"Holy Shit!" Arizona yelled as she grabbed the towel and covered herself as quick as she could. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry about it" Cristina grinned, "You look beautiful"


	4. Authors note

Hey, so I didn't mean to cause any confusion with my last chapter, Arizona did not have sex with Alex. She is a lesbian and I know that, Alex is with Jo and neither of them would do that. I understand a few readers misunderstood so I wanted to clarify that they did not sleep together. They got drunk and passed out together but did not have sex, sorry about the confusion. Did not mean to upset anyone.


End file.
